Four Revelations
by Caramel-Rose
Summary: Sebastian finds that he has a connection to a group of four girls but that is not the only surprise that is in store for him. Why can't he get them out of his mind and what do they want from him?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everybody! So this is my first story so sorry if it's not the best quality. Anywhose~ I know that it may not make sense in the beginning, but it will later on. Although I am not sure where this is going yet and I am a bit worried about the plot, or lack of it, but I digress. So enjoy the story and tips and criticism are appreciated.

* * *

It had been a long day at work and William was still angry because he was forced to work overtime yet again. His mood was lifted upon hearing his daughter's voice and being brought into a hug . "Mama, you're home!"

William smiled, "Sorry Alice, I had overtime again. "

"It's ok. Oh and I already made dinner if you're hungry. It should still be warm."

"Thank you Alice, I think I'll get some before heading off to bed." "Ok, I'll be in my room" William proceeded to eat his dinner, take a quick shower, say goodnight to Alice and went to bed. As soon as she was sure that he was out-cold she grabbed her sweater and headed out. 'I hope I'll be able to get back before Mama wakes up tomorrow.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Grell's Apartment~

After a long shift of overtime due to Grell's slight mishap when filling out the last document for the souls he collected, were scattered about the office when he ran right into William, he was finally home.

"Oh sweetheart!~ Mama's home!"

"Hey, mom, I ordered take-out. I got you your favorite!"

"That's so sweet of you Luna. Don't stay up too late, I'm just going to take my food to my room and crash out. "

"Was today really that bad?"

"No, Luna just a long day. Just go to bed before eleven okay? "

"Sure Mom."

Luna waited for about twenty-five minutes, before she was sure that her mother was asleep before leaving.

"I should probably go and pick up Blake on my way over. Heavens knows that girl gets lost too easy" After about fifteen she was at the back window of a morgue and as she tried to sneak through the window she fell in as her shirt snagged onto the edge of the window. "Ow" She soon heard some door open and footsteps. She tried to hide but found nothing so she decided to duck and hope whoever it was wouldn't notice her but after she saw that it was just Claire she got up.

"Luna! What the hell, you could have woken up Blake's mom!" Claire whispered. Luna just rolled her eyes and asked her why she was there. Then Claire explained that she was she was able to leave her house early and was going to pick her up but lost track of time. Luna smirked.

"Well then its a good thing I came by when I did huh?"

"Calm down, we were going to make it on-"

"Guys, we gotta hurry up we're gonna make Alice angry again if we're late "

"She's got a point." And with that all three girls left to the top of a bookstore overlooking a park.

Luna, Claire and Blake were looking around to see if Alice was already there and soon Blake called the other two girls when she saw Alice coming over.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all actually got here on time" they all shared a laugh but then Alice's expression turned serious.

"Alright you guys, you know why we are here right?"

"Yep, we are gonna find out what this man has to do with our mothers" Blake said with an adorable look of determination.

"So what are we going to do? A little recon perhaps?" Luna asked very enthusiastically.

"Actually we are. Claire has already gotten us some info on him. His name is Sebastian Michaelis, and is a demon who is currently in a contract with an earl, Ciel Phantomhive." Alice explained. Then Blake and Luna looked over at Claire with a surprised look on their faces.

"Alright so we have some good info here, but we need to know more before we try anything."

"Right!" The other three cheered in unison

"Alright, we are going to do our recon in pairs and switch off every other day. So tomorrow its going to be Blake and Claire then we'll switch off to Luna and me."

"Sounds good. I'll be at your house early tomorrow so we can start tomorrow." And with that Alice, Luna, Blake, and Claire went home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. ^-^ Reviews and criticisms are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the crack of dawn when Claire woke up. She left a note for her mother telling her that she would be out for a few hours and went off to get Blake. By the time she got there Blake had gotten up and had already ate her breakfast. She told her mother that she was going to go out for a bit and was coaxed her mother with puppy eyes to let her go. She gathered some things Claire had told her to get and waited behind her house. Soon Claire came and they set off to the Phantomhive Manor.

"Claire, what's this guy like? " Blake said deciding to be the one to break the silence during their walk to the manor.

"Well as far as I can tell he's a fairly serious man, has an obsession with cats and is a bit of a perfectionist." Claire stopped and pulled Blake off of the road and into the woods.

"Wait, why are we going through the woods"

"We're gathering information. We can't just go straight to the front door. We're gonna go to the back of the house. You did bring what I told you too right?" Claire said as they were coming into the backyard and passed the rose garden.

"Yea, but why did you have me bring some ham and a bone?" Then they heard a howl and a very large white dog was growling at them with burning red eyes with displaying his sharp fangs.

"Thats why. Hand me the stuff."Blake handed Claire the ham and the bone and hid behind her.

"Pluto, if you're a good boy and keep quiet I'll give this to you~" Pluto wagged his tail fiercely and begged for the food.

"Here, I'll give you some ham now and you'll get the rest later as long as you don't make things difficult for us, okay?" Pluto changed into his human form and ate happily.

"How did you know they had a dog?"

"Last time I was here he nearly gave me away and I was almost caught by the gardener."Claire and Blake proceeded to deeper into the into the yard. They stopped when they reached ciel's office window.

"Claire, why are we watching this kid? I thought you said we were gonna find more stuff about Sebastian."

"We are, just watch" after about three minutes of waiting a tall black haired man in a butler suit entered the room with some tea and some crepes.

"Hey, look at his eyes, I didn't notice-"Blake yelped as Claire grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner of the building as the window opened.

"Be more careful, he almost saw us!"

"I know but did you notice his eyes?"

"Not really why?" Claire asked curious as to what Blake had discovered.

"I didn't notice it in the picture but when he headed towards the window his eyes glowed and changed color for a split second." Claire was still trying to figure out how that was relevant to anything and gave Blake a confused face. Blake sighed and said "That happens to you when you get crazy mad."

"Well, I know I'm at least half demon because of my mother so I guess its just a demon thing. But you have a sharp eye, I didn't even notice that." With that Blake smiled proudly and they continued to follow Sebastian after he left

* * *

"Good day, my lord. Today I have prepared some crepes garnished with a chocolate sauce and fresh strawberries along with Earl Grey tea. " Sebastian said as he placed the food on Ciel's desk. Then something outside the window caught his attention. He went to go investigate and noticed something go around the corner of mansion as he looked out the window.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"

"Nothing my lord. Just thought you might enjoy some fresh air" Sebastian said as he turned to Ciel with a smile on his face. Ciel did not think much of it and ordered Sebastian to finish up the rest of his chores. As he was working he couldn't help but think that he was being watched and could have sworn that he heard some giggling. He took a quick look at the window and saw two figures duck quickly. 'Hmmm, seems like we have some uninvited visitors. This should be interesting considering they know how mask their presence. I'll have to keep an eye on them.'

* * *

After about three and a half hours of watching Sebastian they decided that they should head back home to get some lunch and rest for the day.

"Alright there were a couple of close calls but I think we did good today."

"Claire, what are you talking about? We didn't learn anything today." Blake said on their way back through the rose garden.

"We found out that they have demon dog that shape shift and that they have four more servants here along with Sebastian and his master Ciel. So I say we count that as a win."

"I guess, so who's gonna fill in Alice and Luna on what we found out so far?"

"I am, my mom is in a contract with this guy right now and she wants me no where near the guy. Something about him being too 'crazy' or something. But that means I get to hang out with you guys more so it works out perfectly." Claire said as she smiled at Blake. They made their way near the end of the backyard and gave Pluto what they promised him and where on their what they didn't notice was a certain raven haired butler observing them from the top of a hedge. 'So there are two more. Hmmm. Perhaps I should humor them for a bit to see what they want from me' He watched as they disappeared into the forest but made sure to catch their scent.

* * *

After their mission Claire left Blake back at her house and went to fill in Alice on what she and Blake found out. Alice told her that she was going to meet up with Luna to get ready and that she would fill her in so that Claire could go home. Right before she left Claire warned her about their dog and then she left. The next day Alice got up and waited for her mother to go to work before leaving. After that she went to the top of the bookstore they were at two nights ago. She waited for about ten minutes before Luna showed up.

"Its about time Luna."

"Yea sorry, my mom was taking awhile to leave. Anyways what's the plan?"

"We go and observe for now."

"And after that?" Luna asked curiously.

"When we feel that we know what we're up against, then we'll challenge him and force him to tell us how he's connected to our mothers" Alice said while fistpumping. Luna looked over at her with a devilish smile. "Does that mean we can torture him too!~"

"I doubt that'll be necessary. From what we know so far he'll probably keep his word, besides I don't trust that look on you face " Alice said with a slight laugh and looked over at Luna who pouted. And with that, they set off to the Phantomhive manor. They took the same route that Claire and Blake took. When they reached the backyard they went through the shrubs instead of going through the garden because they saw the gardener. Luckily he didn't spot them so they went further in. Then suddenly Alice stopped and had a look of realization. Luna looked back worried "Alice what's wrong?!"

"I can't believe it! And she just told me yesterday!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They have a big dog. Claire told me but I forgot to bring something to bribe him with. I can't believe I forgot!"

"Calm down. We just gotta make sure we don't run into him."

"That's easier said than done." Alice said with a not so convinced expression. They ventured in deeper until they near the back entrance. They started debating where they should start their recon when suddenly a large shadow was looming over them. They turned back when they heard a growl. There was the dog that Claire had mentioned to them. In her surprise Luna grabbed Alice by her wrist and ran into the mansion. Pluto switched into his human form so that he could follow them and was quick on their heels. Luna was running blindly through the manor with Alice alongside her. They had made into the main hallways when a door that they had just passed opened. A blue haired boy with an eye patch came out shouting. "What is all this racket?!" As soon as he saw pluto he ducked back into his office to avoid being ran over by him. "Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Pluto is in the house. Take care of it at once." Ciel fumed.

"Of course." Sebastian said as Ciel closed the door. His expression then turned serious as he went to go find Pluto.

Meanwhile Alice and Luna made a wrong turn and ended up in one of the guest rooms. They ran and into the closet and kept it open enough for them to peep through without being noticed. As Pluto started sniffing around and it didn't take long for him to catch their scent. He was about to open the closet door when suddenly he was lifted off the ground. "What have I told you about being inside the house!" Sebastian said with a glare. Pluto whimpered. Luna and Alice breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Sebastian make his way out. Then he stopped at the doorway and went towards the closet door.

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN! My first cliffhanger!:D Don't hate me for this. Anyways Chapter 3 is already underway and should be done soon. Also I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but the rating is a precaution, but I guess with what I'm planning for future chapters it might work out. Well thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First of all I wanna thank my awesome friend Abby who is now my beta. (She told me that there were quite a few mistakes in the previous two chapter that I missed.) Also sorry for the wait I've had the chapter done for a while but some stuff came up. .' Anyways here is the next chapter and enjoy. ^-^

* * *

Alice and Luna were starting to freak out as Sebastian got closer and closer to them. They leaned as far into the corner as they could. They froze as Sebastian looked at the door and grabbed the door handle. "Just as I had thought. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?" Alice and Luna were nearly shaking. "Pluto, you filthy dog! You tracked dirt on the floor and the door!" With that Sebastian left with a very fearful looking Pluto. Alice and Luna looked at each other and sighed. 'Well better him than us.' Alice thought. As soon as they thought Sebastian was long gone they came out.

"So what now Alice?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here, he'll be back to clean the room so we have to leave."

"Yea but where, I don't even remember how we even got here. I was winging it the whole time." Luna said as she raised her arms in the air dramatically.

"Well we could try to find our way out but we might run into someone, but we can't hide in the closet all day either. Hmm." Alice didn't really know what to do.

"Well, we could try to look for a window and stay outside."

"That would be good but, what are we going to do about the dog Luna? I'm pretty sure he's going to be even angrier when he sees us after this."

"So now what?!"

"Well, i guess we're going to have to 'wing' it again. Its better than panicking here." Alice said with a huff. Honestly she didn't really know what to do but going around the manor was better than being sitting ducks. They peered out the door to make sure that no one was around. They quietly sneaked around the manor taking extra precautions not to be seen. They tried to remember the way they entered but after they passed Ciel's office they heard footsteps yet again. With no plants or any decor large enough to hide them they quickly hid behind the curtains. They waited for whoever it was to pass by and hopefully not notice them. Luckily for them it was Mey-Rin, the maid and based on how she tripped and broke items as she was cleaning, they were pretty sure that she wouldn't be too hard to sneak by. They tipped toed out of their hiding spot and sped walked down the stairs and into the main foyer of the building.

"Alice we found the front door!"

"Great let's go." Alice said as she grabbed the handle. "We'll come back later since our first walk-through was a bust. "

"I think we should hold off and meet up with the others to figure out what we should do. That way we can avoid another mishap like this." Luna said as they ran out of the manor.

Alice agreed as they went down the road and Alice said she would go and tell the others. What they didn't notice was a man leaning onto the door frame as the girls were leaving. 'I think I've let them wander around enough. I should go and put an end to this now before they cause me more trouble' Sebastian thought as he smirked. Although he was aware of their presence from the start, he was curious as to how the girls were going to react. It astounded him how clever they were and was rather impressed that they made it through the manor quickly and without getting caught as well. Although the other servants were rather incompetent he was still impressed never the less. Most people would have gotten lost in the corridors or would have taken a while to find their way through but these girls did it in under six minutes. He completed his chores early knowing that someone was going to try to spy on him today and had already prepared Ciel's dinner which he asked Baird and Mey-Rin to serve to Ciel in a few hours if he did not come back from his little 'errand'. He waited a bit before closing the door behind him and pursued the girls.

* * *

As he followed the two girls he was rather curious that the formed a sort of mini organization. 'How cute' he thought. He saw as the girl named Alice told the other girl ,Luna, to go and contact the others. 'So they are all going to meet up then. This is going to make things easier for me then.' He followed Luna as she went to the park to relax. After about twenty minutes she met up with the same two girls he saw watching him the other day. They chatted away for a good thirty minutes as he watched from behind a large oak tree. He learned that the other two girls were named Claire and Blake. Its was rather endearing how close they were, almost like sisters. But that wouldn't deter him from discovering what they up too. If they were going to be a problem in the future then it would be better to take them out now while they are not a threat. Although the thought did make him feel rather depressed, it would be such a pity to do so with their skill set. Then the three got up and started to head to the back of a book store. Sebastian watched as the girls climbed to the top of the book store. He then jumped onto the roof of the next door Inn which was a story taller than the bookstore. He sat on the ledge as he waited as the fourth girl, Alice, came from the same direction the other girls had climbed. 'Let's see what they are up too' he thought with a slight chuckle.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she come over the ledge.

"You're late. We've been here for a while little miss punctuality.~" Luna teased. She snickered as she received a glare from Alice.

"Luna don't be mean!" Blake scolded as Luna laughed.

"Come on you guys,let's remember what we all came here for. Besides I gotta get home early tonight too." Claire said as took a seat on the ledge.

"Really? That's weird, I thought your mom didn't give you a curfew." Luna said as she shot Claire a confused look.

"My mom says that she wants to spend more time with me because we haven't really been able to hang out since the contract and all." Claire said as she shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't that she wasn't fond of the idea of interacting with her mother, just that it rarely happens anymore. She unconsciously smiled a bit at the thought of her just being able to talk to her mother.

"Anyways, today was kinda bad for me and Luna. We caused quite a bit of commotion and narrowly avoided being caught. I think that we should probably meet up after every time after both groups have done their recon." Alice said as Luna nodded.

"Yea, cause the whole 'running around the manor like a couple of chickens with their heads cut off' was not fun." Luna said with a negative tone.

"Wait, why were you guys running in the manor?" Blake asked curiously.

"Well I forgot to bring something to give to their dog and he chased us into the house. What was really odd is that he can switch to a human form. ….. Although he was … naked. ..." Alice said very perturbed.

"Come on Alice, you know you liked it.~"Luna cooed.

"Shut it Luna! God, I swear you are just as pervy as your mom!" Alice said as she blushed a bit and face palmed. Luna did not look very pleased at the last statement and looked as if she was about to argue with her when Claire cut her off.

"Back to the matter at hand, Blake and I have some information that we feel is kinda important, Blake if you would. " Claire said as she gestured to Blake.

"Oh yea! Apparently Sebastian is the only servant at the manor who can accomplish stuff. The other don't really seem all that intelligent either so that makes things alot easier for that-"

"Oh, so you have more information from your stalking? Hmm." Sebastian said as all four girls turned to him.

"May I inquire as to why you four are following me?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"And why should we tell you?!" Luna shouted, who was obviously not happy with their surprise visitor.

"I do believe I am deserving of an answer after all the trouble you have caused, especially you two. " Sebastian said as he pointed to Alice and Luna.

"We aren't going to tell you anything." Claire said with a scowl.

"Oh, dear so violent. Well I will tell you this. If you interfere with my work or get in the way whatsoever, I will not hesitate to terminate the four of you. " Sebastian said while flashing his demon eyes along with a slight display of his demon aura. His was rather amused to see that they still stood their ground but flinched when he glared.

"Well, it seems like you know your place. If you are to forget that then I'll pick you off one by one. Perhaps I will start with the girl with the skull barrette in her hair." Alice, Luna and Claire stepped in front of Blake defensively. "Like hell you will! I am not letting you lay a finger on her!" Claire said while her eyes glowed a fierce magenta-maroon color and looked as if she was ready to attack.

Sebastian was taken aback a bit by her outburst but didn't show it. He didn't think that a little threat like that would rile up the girl, but he was rather amused by how protective they were of one another. "And what makes you think you can stop me? Do you honestly think that you can beat me in a fight? If you do then you are sadly mistaken." And with that remark Claire growled and lunged at Sebastian ready to fight.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNANANANANA!

AN: Another cliff hanger! Anyways I made up my mind about how often I should/could update. I was hoping to do a new chapter a week which may be possible, but I promise to try and update bi-monthly at the least. Chapter 4 is already underway so don' worry! :) Also I am excited to write my very first fight scene! Its gonna be epic!

I hope...

Also I would like to thank all of you for reading this and remember reviews are appreciated so I can fix my mistakes. Au revoir for now! ^v^7


End file.
